The invention relates to a motor caravan or mobile office or mobile medical unit or mobile workshop, and includes all types of passenger vehicles, such as marine and land based vehicles, any of which may comprise a permanently or detachably fixed passenger cabin mounted onto a vehicle chassis, or in any of which the passenger cabin comprises an integral part of the vehicle design and manufacture. When such a vehicle is parked off the highway or waterway, there is an opportunity for increasing the internal volume of the passenger cabin bodywork by the use of an extension member. The rules and regulations with regard to the external dimensions that apply to vehicles on the public highway or waterway do not apply when the vehicle is parked-up or off that highway or waterway.
There are of many examples of prior art where the internal volume of passenger cabins is increased by extending a section of any or all of the walls, floor and roof. Such an expansion is generally comprised of one of four types. The first type is made from a natural or synthetic flexible fabric type of material, often attached in part to the vehicle bodywork and in part to a rigid enclosure lid, see patents DE3104585, GB2059498, DE19630765, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,595,418, 4,603,901, 4,362,258, 3,823,974, and 3,744,841. The second type are made from folding panels, see patents FR2802477, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,934,738, and 3,360,294. The third type are made from nesting panels, see patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,102. The fourth type are made as a rigid structure, and pivot or slide outwardly and inwardly horizontally to extend the internal volume of the passenger cabin to the front, side or rear, see patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,048,016, 4,222,604, 4,133,571, and 3,368839, GB2244959, U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,497, DE4040221, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,459.
The advantage of a rigid extension member over one wherein at least part is a collapsible fabric type structure or at least part is made from folding or nesting panels is twofold. Firstly, an insulated rigid structure with weather seals reduces heat leakage into and out of the extension member, whether the extension member is fully extended, fully retracted or whether the extension member is located anywhere between the fully extended and fully retracted positions. This reduces the fuel consumption to such as heating and cooling devices. Secondly, a rigid structure is generally more secure than one made from a collapsible fabric, folding panels or nesting panels, thereby offering added protection.
One part of the passenger cabin that particularly benefits from an elevating rigid extension member is the area above the driver's compartment, often referred to as the “luton”. Traditionally, the leading front edge of an above driver's compartment has a low profile to reduce to a minimum any resistance to airflow when driving, because this saves on vehicle fuel consumption. However, it also invariably means that the internal dimensions of this compartment are quite small, especially at the leading front edge, thereby limiting its usefulness. So, by inserting a pivoting, sliding, or pivoting and sliding extension member with an inner and outer seal to prevent water, dust and air ingress, it is possible to elevate upwardly, in relation to the passenger cabin, a section of the roof and wall to increase the internal volume of this area, thereby making it more useful. Because the area above the driver's compartment is higher than the main floor of the passenger cabin, this area may be referred to as the “luton” or “penthouse.”
Other designs of passenger cabins also incorporate a cover member or shield. This may be for the purpose of additional protection or additional insulation, or may simply be for the purpose of keeping the vehicle clean and protecting it from adverse or hostile weather conditions. See patents GB1067174, U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,613, DE19835807 and FR2662412.
One part of the passenger cabin that particularly benefits from a cover member or shield is the driver's compartment, as this usually is comprised of metal and glass, the thickness of which is often quite thin. Because of this, heat easily leaks through, both inwardly and outwardly. The direction and rate of heat leakage is in part subject to the difference between the ambient temperature and the temperature inside the passenger cabin. The greater the temperature difference, the faster heat will leak through the driver's compartment. There is also the added problem of vulnerability to attack, especially by thieves with car theft skills and tools.
The pivoting roof and the pivoting cover member or shield can be either linked together in use, with one moving the other, using a common actuation means, or they can operate independently of each other using a common or separate actuation means.